The Sleepover They Would Never Forget
by Lost42
Summary: The Rugrats have a sleepover with Min Jun. Only things don't go according to plan.


It was playtime at preschool and Kimi and Zack were building a castle out of blocks.

"Hey Zack, my mommy said me and Chuckie can have a sleepover this weekend. Do you want to come?" Kimi asked hopefully.

"Sure. I just gotta ask my auntie if it's ok. I'll let you know tomorrow." Zack answered.

Over in the reading erea Chuckie and Min Jun were looking at picture books.

"Hey Chuckie do you want to come to a sleepover at my house?" Min Jun asked when he noticed Chuckie put his book back on the shelf."I promise there's no ghost."

"Ok." Chuckie agreed.

"Good, cause I already asked Tommy and he can't come cause he's celbrating a holiday with his family." Min Jun explained.

"Oh yeah. I forgoted. He's celebrating some holiday I forgeted the name of but his familly is Jewish so he gots more holidays to celebrate then us." Chuckie said.

"I'm celebrating Rosh Hashanah, the Jewish new year." Tommy explained as he overheard the conversation."I'd love to go to your sleepover instead but I can't."

"Oh. Well I can always have another sleepover when your not busy." Min Jun said as the class was called for snack time.

Chuckie and Kimi went to their usual table and waited while their snack of raisins and Reptar cookies were passed out.

"Zack can come to our sleepover." Kimi announced.

"Uh Kimi, Min Jun invited me to his sleepover." Chuckie said nervously. He was hoping his sister wouldn't be to upset.

"Uh Chuckie we gots a problem." Kimi said."Member yesterday you already Phil and Lil to our sleepover."

"Oh no. What am I gonna do now?" Chuckie shuddered as he looked over at Min Jun happily eating his snack."I don't want to make him feel sad. He doesn't have very friends cept us."

"You're right Chuckie. We gotta do something." Kimi said quickly finishing her snack.

At outdoor playtime Chuckie and Kimi met up with Phil and Lil at the teeter totters.

"Are you guys going to Min Jun's sleepover this weekend?" Phil asked.

"Phillip!" Lil exclaimed."We're already going to Chuckie and Kimi's cleepover."

"But I already told him we could go. I forgotted I was already vited to a sleepover." Phil admitted.

"Now what are we going to do?" Kimi asked just as the class was told to line up and grab their jackets and backpacks to go home.

All the kids were except for Tommy were spending the afternoon at Chuckie and Kimi's until their parents came to pick them Because Didi had errands to run.

"Mommy I have a problem?" Kimi told her mother after all of her friends had went outside to play.

"What's the matter sweetie?' Kira asked truning to face her daughter.

"Min Jun vited Chuckie to his sleepover and Phil said he would go to both ours and Min Jun's and I already vited Zack and they're on the same night. We don't know what to do." Kimi explained.

Kira thought for a minute."I'll talk to Zack's aunt and Min Jun's parents. We;ll figure something out. Don't worry."

"Thanks mommy." Kimi said happily and gave her mom a hug.

Luckily the adults and Min Jun's cousin showed up around the same so Kira didn't have to repeat herself. After talking it over with everyone, they agreed to have one big sleepover at Min Jun's so he could get to know all the kids better.

Eventually the day of the sleepover arrived. Mun Hee volunteered to take Min Jun and Ji yeon to the store for snacks so Mi Sun could get some sleep since she would be working the night shift. Min Jun's newly arrived brother and sister, Min Hi and Min Hee decided to come along.

"Ok go pick out what you want." Mun Hee told the younger kids as they ran down the isle filled with snacks.

"I don't know what to pick." Min Jun said as he looked at all the snacks."You lived here longer. What's good Ameriacan snacks?"

"Well." Mun Hee startedas she bent down and picked up Ji Yeon's pink bunny for what felt like the millionth time and handed it back to her."Cheese pop corn is always good."

"Ok." Min Jun nodded as he bent down and picked up the bunny.

"Why do you keep dropping your bunny?" Min Jun asked quietly as he handed it back to Ji yeon.

"I like watching everybody pick it up." Ji Yeon answered as she threw the bunny back on the floor.

"It's my bunny now." Mun Hee dec;ared as she picked it up but didn't give it back, making Ji Yeon upset. Mun Hee sighed."Don't throw it again."

Ji Yeon was happy to have the bunny back and the rest of the shopping trip went according to plan. They got everything they needed for the sleepover and some groceries for the house. They soon arrived back at the house and all that was left to do was wait for everybody to arrive.

"What's a sleepover?" Ji Yeon asked from the blow up ball pit she was sitting in in the playroom.

"It's when your friends come over and sleep at your house." Min Jun explained as he cleaned up the toys they had been playing with earlier.

"Is Dil coming?" She asked hopefully.

"No. He's has some holiday to celbate." Min Jun explained.

"Oh." Ji Yeon said sadly.

"There. It's all clean." Min Jun said as he put the last toy on the shelf.

"Can I come to your sleepover?" Ji Yeon asked before Min Jun made it up the stairs.

"Yeah just don't cry alot or throw things at my friends." Min Jun warned.

"Are they here yet?" Min Jun asked as he made it into the kitchen.

"Not yet." Mi Sun asnwered as she made a few bottles for ji yeon. Min Jun sighed and sat down on the couch to wait.

An hour later Zack, Kimi, Chuckie, Phil amd Lil all came over and Min Jun showed them to his new playroom. The room was painted light blue and had a couch with a tv in one corner and a play erea in the erea.

"You got a big playroom." Zack observed.

"It's the old basement." Min Jun explained."What do you guys want to do first?'

"Let's play in the ball pit." Phil suggested.

"Ok but it's motly for Ji Yeon." Min Jun explained looking at the small ball pit.

Phil didn't listen and flopped dpwn face first into the colorful plastic balls. He turned over and began make a snow angel without the snow.

"Phil I think you're to big to play with that." Lil commented as she watched her brothers feet and hands hit the sides of the inflatable.

"Fine. What else you got to play with?" Phil asked sitting up.

"We could play with legos or pet store." Min Jun suggested.

"Legos." All the kids cheeered. The floor was soon covered in the entire tub of Legos. The kids built anything they wanted. They soon heard crying and footsteps coming downstairs.

"Looks like Ji Yeon's back and she doesn't sound happy." Min Jun grumbled.

"Is she gonna cry like that the whole time we're here?" Kimi asked.

"Yeah. She's worser then Dil used to be." Chuckie commented covering his ears.

Mun Hee soon appeared carrying a pizza box and a few smaller boxes on top with Min Hee, who was carrying Ji Yeon and Min Ho.

"Ow! I hate Legos." Mun Hee complained kicking some out of her way. The older kids sat on the couch and passed plates of cheese pizza to the younger kids.

"Make Ji Yeon stop crying." Min Jun yelled."She's ruining my sleepover."

"She saw auntie leave and I think she's hungry." Mun Hee said taking Ji Yeon from Min Hee. Mun Hee sat Ji Yeon on the couch between her and Min Hee and opend her box of pasta. She put a noodle on a fork and fed it to Ji Yeon, who stopped crying. Min Hee tried feeding her some salad but she shook her head No.

"She knows what's good." Mun Hee laughed as she fed Ji Yeon some more pasta, making Min Hee glare at her.

"Let's play pet store." Kimi suggested after they finished their pizza.

"Ok." Everyone agreed.

"Pick up all these Legos first." Mun Hee told them.

"Aw. You're no fun." Min Jun complained.

"Ji Yeon could choke." Mun Hee explained as she put Ji Yeon into the ball pit and started gathering up all the trash from dinner.

"Ok who wants to be the store owners and who wants to be the customers?" Zack asked as they finished picking up all the Legos.

"We got dogs and cats and a panda." Min Jun announced as he went through all the stuffed animals.

"I want to sell the kitties." Lil cried loudly.

"Ok and i'll sell the dogs." Min Jun said.

Lil and Min Jun gathered up all the stuffed animals and each had a cash register. They handed Phil, Chuckie and Zack some play money.

"Can I play?" Min Ho asked quietly. He was still learning English and didn't like speaking it very much because he didn't it was good enough yet.

"Yes." Min Jun nodded abd handed him some play money.

"I want to buy a dog." Min Ho said slowly.

"Good." Min Jun said proud of his brother.

"What one do you want?" Min Jun asked. He soon noticed his brother wasn't choosing one so he asked him in Korean which one he wanted. Min Ho pointed to a bull dog stuffed animal wearing a yellow construction vest and hard hat.

"Rubble, good choice." Min Jun said."One dollar please."

Min Ho handed him the fake money and took the dog. Kimi came up next and admired all of the choices of dogs Min Jun had to choose from. She couldn't decided. They were all so cute.

"If you can't decide just come get a kitty. They're better anyway." Lil called from across the room.

"Thanks Lil, but I like doggies more then kitties." Kimi called back. She reached for a cocker spanial dressed in a pink vest. Before she could grab the dog, it disappeared.

"Where did it go?" Kimi wondered.

"Hey, No stealing from my store." Min Jun yelled."You're going to baby jail."

Min Jun chased after Ji Yeon. When he caught up to her, he picked her up and put her back in the ball pit and covered her with the balls so she couldn't excape. Min Jun took the toy from her and went back to his register.

"Here's your puppy." He said handing Kimi the dog. He was soon hit in the head with a red ball.

"Ji Yeon! Stop throwing balls at me." Min Jun yelled throwing the stuffed dolphin at her. She started throwing the colorful balls all over the room.

"Ow. She's worser then Dil." Phil complained rubbing his head as a ball bounced off him.

A toy fight that mostly consisted of stuffed animals and balls soon unsued. A loud whistle soon stopped the chaos and everyone turned to Mun Hee standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"She started it." Min Jun pointed to Ji Yeon who was sitting in the now empty ball pit."She's ruining my sleepover."

" I don't know it looks like everyone's having fun to me.I have to give her a bath and then she's going to bed so clean up this mess and when I get back we an watch a movie." Mun Hee instructed.

"But nobody buyed any of my kitties." Lil said sadly.

"You guys can keep playing but your sleeping down here so you'll have to clean up before bed." Mun Hee explained as she picked Ji Yeon up and carried her to the bathroom down the hall from the playroom.

"I'll buy a kitty." Chuckie offered as he looked around the room at Lil's inventory that was currently all over the place. He soon spied a calico cat and picked it up.

"I'll take this one." He said picking the cat up out of the mess of stuffed animals.

"Very good choice." Lil said just as Mun Hee came out of the bathroom carrying a naked Ji Yeon in her arms.

"I'm your favorite cousin and you pee on me." She said to her as she carryed her up the stairs so she could change her clothes.

The kids contiued to play pet store while Mun Hee came back downstairs and finished giving Ji Yeon a bath. Eventually they grew tired of the game and went to a shelf full of kids movies.

"Let's watch Treasure Planet." Phil suggested.

"No, Tinkerbell." Kimi cried.

"I know!" Zack exclaimed."We can watch my new SuperWhy movie. It could help you brother learn more English."

"Good idea Zack." Min Jun said running over to the DVD player and opening it. He was sure it would work because Zack was good at helping him pronounce words at school. That's how they met. Since Zack was the smartest kid in the class he was assighned to help Min Jun with his English speaking. Zack dug around in his backpack and pulled out the movie and put it in.

"What are we watching?" Mun Hee asked sitting down and feeding Ji Yeon her bottle so she would go to sleep.

"A dumb baby movie probably." Min Hee groaned.

"Mommy said you gotta learn English and this could help you." Min Jun told his sister in Korean.

"Why do you call auntie mommy? She's not our mom." Min Hee stated. Min Jun just stuck his tongue out at her.

"Why do you guys talk different then us?" Lil asked. Min Jun didn't really know how to answer so he looked to his older cousin.

"We come from another country so we don't speak like you do." Mun Hee explained."You speak English. We speak Korean."

"Kinda like how my mommy speaks Japanese when she talks to my grandma and grandpa in Japan?" Kimi asked.

"Exactly." Mun Hee said just as the lights went out.

"Where did the lights go?" Chuckie asked nervously.

"You guys stay here. I'm going to go check it out." Mun Hee said hadning Ji Yeon to Min Ho who was sitting beside her. She grabbed her phone and switched on the flashlight and made her way upstairs.

As soon as she was gone a crack of lighnting lit up the room and thunder boomed overhead. Min Jun looked out the small window to see rain coming down.

"What do we do now?" Lil cried holding onto Phil.

"I don't know but I wish Tommy was here." Phil said hugging his sister back.

Meanwhile upstairs Mun Hee was looking around when a flash of lightning suddenly iluminated a dark figure at the top of the stairs leading to the oldest kids bedrooms. Mun Hee held in a scream and ran back downstairs to the basement, accidently dropping her phone in the process and shut the door as quietly as she could.

The kids heard her come downstairs and immediatly started asking questions.

"Why are the lights off?' Min Jun asked.

"The storm probably knocked out the power." Mun Hee explained."Min Hee I need your phone."

"Why? I'm using it." Min Hee complained."Use your own."

"I need it more." Mun Hee snapped and snatched the phone from her cousin before she could protest anymore. She grabbed Ji Yeon, not wanting to be alone after what she saw and headed into the bathroom.

"Uncle, there's somone in the house." Mun Hee whispered into the phone not wanting to scare the little kids anymore then they already were.

"Stay where you are. I'll be there as soon as I can." Jin assured her and hung up.

"Who did you call?" Min Ho asked.

"It doesn't matter. Just sit here and be quiet." Mun Hee warned as they heard creaking of floorboards upstairs.

"You said there wasn't a ghost here." Chuckie shook nervously.

"It's not a ghost." Lil commented.

"Yeah ghosts don't make noise when they walk." Phil added.

"Then who's up there?" Kimi asked nervously just as the door opened.

"Get in the bathroom and lock the door." Mun Hee whispered. All the younger kids did as they were told and went into the bathroom.

Mun Hee granned a baseball bat to defend herslf, it was plastic but it was all she had time to grab.

"We can't just stay in here like a bunch of babies." Min Jun said."We gotta help my cousin."

"What can a bunch of little kids do?" Phil asked just as they heard a thud and Ji Yeon crying. The crying continued all the way up the stairs.

"The ghost got your sister." Chuckie cried.

"It's not a ghost but we gotta save Ji Yeon." Min Jun said ulocking the door."Grab any toys you can to fight with. We're gonna need them."

The kids all piled out of the bathroom and grabbed toys along the way as they made their way upstairs. They saw the intruder was about to excape through the front door.

"Now! Throw the toys and stop him." Min Jun instructed.

Phil and Lil through the plastic balls at the intruder while Chuckie through some stuffed animals making the person fall to their knees. They quickly got up and headed for the back door where Min Ho had set a trap of Legos while the rest of the kids were throwing the toys at the person. Min Ho watched as the person fell on their back.

The front door soon opened and Jin entered the house, his gun drawn just in case.

"There's somebody in the kitchen." Min Jun said.

"Go downstairs and stay there until i tell you to come back up." Jin instructed as a few more police officers followed him. They went through the house and the kids heard various shouts of clear as the officers swept through the house in seatch of the intruder.

"Stay where you are." Jin yelled as he found the intruder about to make a break for it out the back door. He noticed they were something.

"You took my kids away from me. now I'm going to take yours." A man said in Korean as he turned around still holding Ji Yeon in one arm, while he held on to Min Ho with the other.

"Give me my daughter." Jin said in an angry tone.

"You'll soon know how it feels to lose you children." The man said as he fled out the back door and into the pouring rain. Jin chased after him.

The lights came back on just as the kids were coming down the stairs. They noticed Mun Hee lying on the floor with dcut tape on her mouth and her ankles and hands were also tied with it.

"Are you ok?" Min Jun asked he took the tape off of her mouth.

"Yeah. Where is he?" She asked as Zack and Phil worked to get the duct tape off.

"I don't know but appa is here." Min Jun answered.

Meanwhile outside the cops surrounded the house and the man was finally arrested.

"You could of had the chance to get your kids back." Jin said as he shoved the man into the back of a police car.

"That was the best sleepover ever." Phil cried as he watched the police car drive away."We got to help catch a bad guy."

"I think I'll miss the next sleepover. Even Tommy's aren't this scary." Chuckie said as he let out a yawn. Everyone else soon followed.

Mun Hee helped the kids make a fort so they could sleep in it and feel safe. Before she left, she brought Min Jun's Paw Patrol nightlight down from his room and plugged it in and the kids soon fell asleep.

"So appa came to take us back?" Min Hee asked.

"Yeah." Jin answered as he changed Ji Yeon into some dry clothes.

"Why couldn't you just let him take us back?" She asked softly.

"Because your parents lost custody of you which means you can't live with them, but you can probably still visit them." Jin said.

"Not if they're in prison." Min Hee muttered."Thanks for saving my brother. He didn't like with our parents. He even tried to run away once."

"I was just doing my job." Jin replied giving his neice a hug.

"I'm trying to like it here but I miss my friends." Min Hee admitted as they made their way into the kitchen.

"You only have to stay for six months and if you still don't like it here, you can go back to Korea to live with your grandparents." Jin explained as he handed Ji yeon to Min Hee so he could heat up a bottle.

"She always cries when i hold her." Min Hee sighed.

"because you always want to hold her when she doesn't want you to."Mun Hee explained as she came up the stairs."Let her come to you."

"The kids asleep?" Jin asked.

"Yep." Mun Hee replied.

"Just one more to go." Jin said taking Ji Yeon and placing the bottle in her mouth."You to should get some sleep. It's been a long night."

They glanced at the clock and it read 1 A.M. It had been a long night for everyone. Soon enough everyone was asleep and the house was quiet.

"Don't say anything to your parents about what happened last night." Mun Hee advised the kids as they had a late breakfast and waited for their parents and gaurdians to pick them up.

"Aw but last night was so cool." Phil said.

"Yeah it was." Zack agreed.

Monday at preschool the kids told Tommy all about their sleepover. None of them told their parents, even if Phil really wanted to.

"Wow. i'm coming to the next one for sure." Tommy said.

"My next one won't be that exciting or make me so tired." Min Jun assured him."But you can still ."

Zack belongs to Celrock, also thanks to Celrock for suggesting the Jewish holiday.


End file.
